Memories
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: When Rose is seriously hurt, the doctor realizes that she isn't safe traveling with him. So he erases her memories and sets up a new life for her. He then leaves her to live her life on earth, while he goes off in the TARDIS traveling the universe alone.


**Doctor Who and Torchwood Crossover Fan Fiction:**

** Memories**

-

Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood

-

**Chapter 1: SOS Signal**

-A-

The Doctor is sitting in a chair by the hospital bed, anxiously waiting for Rose to wake up.

She is still hooked up to the life support machine and she has been like this for over a week now.

He had brought her to the closest hospital; London General, after the incident.

Although he knows of some great hospitals in the twenty-fifth century that could wake coma patients up, he can't risk moving her in such a delicate state.

As he sits there waiting and staring at her, hoping that she would wake up and smile that bright smile of hers at him again and waiting to see those beautiful brown eyes once again, he realises that this was his fault.

He knew that he shouldn't have taken Rose to that planet, but she had been so interested in it, just like he had been.

Now he just sits there, blaming himself and thinking back on the events of the past two weeks.

--a--

The Tardis had been acting up and then an alarm started ringing, indicating that a planets distress signal was going off and calling for help.

He knew he had to answer it, but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Rose looked at him when he hesitated answering the call and she shouted at him to get a move on, they had a planet to save.

At this he dispelled any negative thoughts, smiled at her and set the co-ordinates in to the Tardis to take them to the planet that was in trouble.

As they landed he told her that she should go get something warm on because it was snowing on this planet.

But he became quite puzzled when he looked at the information the Tardis had about this planet.

Rose quickly changed and rushed back to the doctor. She saw his puzzled look on his face and asked what was wrong.

Apparently, the planet they were on was called Rekyal Omine 3. This planet was supposed to be very hot, and a nice place to visit because the people were known throughout the universe for their excellent manners.

But from what he could see, the planet was arctic and there was no one around.

The Doctor was sure there was something seriously wrong with this planet and he wanted to figure out what and fix it, as usual.

He was excited and wanted to get to the bottom of the mysterious distress call.

So when Rose grabbed his hand and led him out the Tardis doors, he didn't think of how this could be very dangerous and that something could go seriously awry.

--a--

They found out what was wrong with the planet almost immediately.

At first they had wandered around together, but then some mysterious guards had arrested them and taken them to their master.

The Doctor realised what was going on as soon as he saw the guard's master.

He told rose about how he was on of the last remaining Ice people left in the universe and that he obviously wanted to make this planet his own since his planet had been destroyed long ago.

They were a very bitter race and were always looking for trouble.

The Ice man overheard them and laughed at them and told them that they were correct, and that soon enough this planet would be taken over by the last of the Ice people.

Then he ordered the guards to separate them in to the slavery groups and set them to work straight away.

Rose reached for the Doctor as they were dragged away and before the Doctor left he warned the Ice man that if anything happened to Rose then he would be sorry.

The Ice man just laughed at him and ordered the guard to not give him his food for the day since he threatened him.

--a--

While he was being carried away the doctor realised what was going on and where everyone was, they were all slaves for the ice creatures and they think he's just another simple slave worker.

Well they greatly underestimate him, he is the oncoming storm and he resolved to rescue the planet and get Rose back.

The doctor asked the guards where they were taking him and he found out that the men worked during the day and the women worked during the night, so the shifts were changing over now.

Then he was shoved in to a cell packed with many people.

Usually the first thing he would do was try to socialise and figure out a way to rescue them, but this time it was the second thing that he did, because the first thing he did was worry about Rose.

--a--

With Rose she was struggling with the guard who had been met with a blow to the gut from her moments before he decided to pick her up and carry her to the women's prisons.

She still struggled the best she could, but her movement was limited due to the fact that she was slung over the guards shoulder.

Seconds later she found herself dropped roughly to the ground of a cold and dark cell filled with other women.

Then the guard locked the door and told the women to get ready because their work shift started soon.

As he disappeared back the way he had come, Rose screamed insults at him and yelling that the doctor would rescue her. Then she struggled with the bars of the prison, causing as much commotion as possible, in the hopes that they would have to let her out and then she could escape

But after several minutes of yelling, no one came and she gave up for now, intent on making hell for the guards later.

She then turned around to look at the other people in the cell.

They were looking at her like she was crazy.

She groaned, thinking that this was a bad idea of a holiday with the doctor, like they had planned.

-A-

Well, thats it for the first chapter of this story.

I hope y'all liked it and will continue to read my next chapters that will be up asap.

Thanks for reading and please review.

... Anie


End file.
